finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black chocobo
Black Chocobo is a recurring type of Chocobo. While their precise abilities vary, their distinction over normal chocobos is usually that they are able to fly. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Black Chocobos can fly over water and forests, but cannot fly over mountains, and may only land in forests. Once a black chocobo is landed and boarded again, it will automatically return home, but the player may find another. Black chocobos are only found near Troia. Herders in town care for domesticated black chocobos that cannot fly, while wild ones in the chocobo forest north of town can. The player must use a black chocobo to fly to the Lodestone Cavern, a forested island that is inhospitable for landing the airship on. Though the player may return at any time to fly a black chocobo again, this is the only part of the game they are required for. Black chocobos have their own theme, called "Samba de Chocobo!", which plays when they are ridden on the world map. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In Palom's Tale, Palom and Leonora use a black chocobo to flee to the Lodestone Cavern to escape the Mysterious Girl who has attacked Troia. In The Crystals, the party uses another black chocobo to enter the cavern and retrieve the two. Final Fantasy V Unlike ''Final Fantasy IV, black chocobos can fly over mountains in this game, but, they cannot fly over tall, snow capped ranges. A black chocobo is found in a forest near Crescent, and has two Job Crystals stuck in it. These are the Ranger and the Bard. The same black chocobo can also be found in Phantom Village, and riding the black chocobo is the only way to reach the Phoenix Tower. The sprite from the smartphone remake of Final Fantasy V is the same sprite has the one from Final Fantasy Dimensions. The animation for the Confuse spell involves black chocobos flying around a target. The game has a glitch that loses the player their black chocobo forever if they land it in the middle of the Great Forest of Moore. ''Final Fantasy VII The black chocobo, known as the Mountain-and-River Chocobo, is one of several breeds, bred by mating a blue chocobo and green chocobo with a Carob Nut. They inherent the abilities of both parents, able to walk over mountains and rivers, and they are unaffected by the slowdown areas while racing chocobos at the Gold Saucer. The black chocobo can be bred with other chocobos to finally create the most powerful chocobo, the gold chocobo. Joe, the professional chocobo racer at the Gold Saucer, rides the black chocobo Teioh whenever he appears in a race. Teioh always has higher stats than the player's chocobo even if their chocobo's stats are at the highest possible limits. Final Fantasy XI Through chocobo raising, adventurers are able to breed and raise black chocobos for use as personal mounts. However, the chocobo's color is merely an aesthetic difference that has no impact on the bird's attributes or abilities. Additionally, Black Chocobo Dye may be used to cause a player's chocobo to appear to be black regardless of its actual color. In the Shadowreign era, adventurers are able to rent black chocobos instead of the usual yellow variety. According to lore, black chocobos are the descendants of a breed known as the Destrier, which was once bred in the Kingdom of San d'Oria for use in combat. Final Fantasy XII Black chocobos wander the Ozmone Plain in the Haulo Green and Field of Light Winds areas. They are hostile on sight and attack the party when approached. They often spawn sleeping, diminishing their threat to the party. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Black chocobos appear as enemies in Midlight's Deep. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Black chocobos are found in Vile Peaks 10 AF, and can be recruited into the Paradigm Pack as Saboteurs. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Black Chocobo Chick is an adornment for Lightning to wear. In the Wildlands a black chocobo chick beckons Lightning to follow it on her quest to restore Dajh's soul. Final Fantasy XIV A Black Chocobo is given to the Adventurer as a gift by Lord Haurchefant at the end of the quest "Divine Intervention." It is the first flying mount a player will obtain in ''Heavensward. There also exist two minions: a Black Chocobo Chick obtained through veteran's rewards, and Courier Chick obtained for early access in Heavensward. ''Final Fantasy XV Black chocobos are wild and appear in Duscae region. They are not classified as enemies and in the ''Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo there is a small quest where the player must find the black chocobos. They appear in the foresty areas to the north, where two black chocobos are playing with each other, perhaps as part of a courtship ritual. They ignore the player. Whether black chocobos can be used as steeds is yet unknown, but it has been said that black chocobos are different from regular chocobos. In a Famitsu interview after the September 2015 Tokyo Game Show director Hajime Tabata said that because black chocobos are wild, they cannot be rented, but a mechanism where the player is able to catch them from the wild might be added. During December 2015 Square Enix's official Final Fantasy XV social media accounts held an advent calendar where a piece of artwork was updated every day to include more characters. After a reindeer-antlered chocobo was added, fans could vote whether it should be yellow or black as per the two colors of chocobo seen in Final Fantasy XV. The yellow design won out. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Black chocobos are the second rank of Chocobo enemy, able to fly and having the highest strength and speed of the Chocobos. They can be recruited through Orator abilities or by breeding any other chocobo. Their Choco Pellets technique can be devastating. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black chocobos can be faced as foes or used as mounts by Chocobo Knights. They are unique in that they are capable of flight (thus ignoring terrain elevation) and using the ranged fire attack, Choco Flame. They share the supporting Choco Barrier and Choco Cure abilities with other chocobos. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Although normal chocobos can be ridden in some locations in the game, a single black chocobo appears in a storyline minigame, where Layle rides one through the Snowfields to escape Jegran. It is capable of flight. This black chocobo can be accessed in subsequent times at the end of the Rivelgauge Monastery in order to replay the minigame. Final Fantasy Dimensions Black Chocobos can be found on certain forests, on the World Map. They are essential to traverse certain areas of the game in which some Summons can be acquired. After the player traverses another scenario they can warp back to the previous ones through warp points. When this is done the player can find a Black Chocobo stationed nearby which can be used to easily traverse through the entire area again much faster. This sprite is also used in the smartphone remake of ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The black chocobo is the second-weakest type of chocobo in the game, being called when the player successfully executes a Feature Drive during Field Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Black Chocobos appear as purveyors of crystal shards. Feeding a Black Chocobo successfully might yield an ability or ability scroll with a rarity of either R or R+. A Black Chocobo Balloon was rewarded to the top-ranking players of a particular event. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Black chocobo from ''Final Fantasy V appears with a wind-elemental card, alluding to its ability to fly. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Black Chocobo from ''Final Fantasy V appears on a Triple Triad card. ''Chocobo Stallion Chocobo Panic Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Legend of Mana'' In , black chocobos makes an appearance as enemies. These enemies appears in the early locations in the game, and when the player defeats a black chocobo, they'll burst into feathers. Even if the yellow chocobo are tamable, the black chocobos cannot be tamed. In the game's monster classification, they are considered aerial enemies. Strong against Wisp and Jinn while weak to Shade and Gnome. They attack the player's party by kicking them. ''Tobal 2'' A Black Chocobo along with a Yellow Chocobo makes an appearance within the game. To unlock the Black Chocobo, the Japanese "V Jump The Perfect" guide mentions that the player will unlock it by watching the demo matches that play when they don't press anything at the title screen. Gallery References Category:Chocobo